


A Little Game of Ours

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Writing practice, based on a fanart comic, kyrie is bold, nero is a shy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Kyrie and Nero has a game that involve them praising one another, and Nero keeps on loosingInspired from a comic by @Pei_C_ at Twitter





	A Little Game of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a lovely comic by Pei (@Pei_C_) at Twitter (https://twitter.com/Pei_C_/status/1147880805131120640?s=19). I love their nerokiri art so much, it's cute and lovely. You should check out their twitter. like seriously, you should!
> 
> The comic is in both Japanese and Korean. I can only understand a little bit Japanese so I had to use the translate option to help me write this fic. So all the idea behind this fic belongs to Pei, as I just used it to expand and practice my writing.
> 
> Edit: Pei said the idea actually came from their friend. 
> 
> hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did. NeroKiri is so precious.

“Hey, Nero. Do you want to play a game?”

“Game?” Nero looked up from his dazed and found Kyrie smiling excitedly by his side. Hair well-combed and tucked behind her ears. She looked adorable as always.

“Yes, a game!” Kyrie beamed, “We played it in class today. Everyone participated in it and we were all had fun playing it. But you weren’t there at class so I feel bad that you couldn’t play with us” Kyrie scooted closer to Nero “So I decided, why don’t we play the game here?”

“So the game… How do we play it?” Nero asked, hair still hidden under his jacket’s hood to hide his hair.

“It’s simple. The rules are we have to praise one another and whoever finished first or unable to praise back, looses!” Kyrie explained. “So Nero, wanna try?”

Nero looked down to the ground as he realised that he had missed out today’s game. It’s not his fault though. Some jerks kept on harassing him at school. Calling out names and insulting him. He tried his best not to be bother today but how much more could a 10 year old endure? Things happened so fast and the next thing he knew, he was suspended for the day.

“Praising one another?” Kyrie nodded “What’s there to praise me for?” Nero voice were like a whisper that Kyrie was unable to hear what he said. Nero shifted a little, head still hidden under the hood, “I guess, sure why not.”

“Okay, I shall start!” Kyrie beamed brightly as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them as she faced Nero “Hey, Nero. I like you.”

“Eh?” Nero eyes widen, “EH?????!!!! Ky-Kyrie, what are you talking about-“

“It’s part of the game, silly. And I haven’t finished yet.” Kyrie was still smiling as she continued her praise, “When I was struggling to do my chores, you would always came in and helped me. You always helped me carried heavier stuff. I guess the knights training with Credo is really helpful because you're getting stronger! And I like your hands. They are warm. When I felt cold, you would always hold my hand to keep it warm.”

“And your hair-“ Kyrie reached out to Nero’s hoodie and took it off him, showing his snowy white hair “when the sun shines on it, it look so white and beautiful, and very pure. It’s pretty. I like it. And that’s why I like you! ”

Kyrie ended her praise with a smile and Nero felt hot on his face. Never had he received these kind of praises before. He was bullied and insulted since god knows when. People would stare at him and isolated him when he was in the orphanage. Nobody wanted to get close to him. The kids back at the orphanage always made fun of his hair, kept on saying that he is cursed. Which was ironic, since they worship the saviour who was said to have the same white hair as well.

“What-what are you talking about! That’s not like me” he retorted, face reddened. “If anything, I acted like a child and you’re way better than me. You’re the one who always help me a lot. And no, if anyone pretty then it is you. You are way cuter, far more prettier than me!”

“oh, really?”

“And, you are popular! A lot of people likes you. Only an idiot will not like you but they are stupid!” He couldn't made sense of what he was saying.

“hmm, so?” Kyrie waited. Nero eyes darted everywhere except at Kyrie. He felt like his head about to explode!

Nero took a gulp. 

“W-well, I like that about you.” Nero said sheepishly, finally able to look at Kyrie

“I’m glad that Nero said so. Thank you so much, Nero. I like you too.” Kyrie smiles ever brightly at Nero. Never once did the smile on her face fade. “We should play this game again!”

“Yeah…. Sure why not... f you like.” Nero looked away as he blushed further. No way was he going to win this game, like ever!

* * *

“Ah? A game? You want to play some game?” Nero asked. He was just came back from a meeting with the rest of the remaining knights or former knights from the Order. It had been few months since that False Saviour incident. A lot of cleaning up need to be done which had caused Nero and Kyrie to be busy with their respective tasks. Now that things were almost back in place, maybe it’s time for him to relax and play some game?

“Yes” Kyrie smiled and she sat down. “You know, the game we used to play when we were young? That game!

“Game that we played when we were young?...” Nero put his left hand under his chin, trying to think of what kind of games that they used to play together. Most of the game they played had involved him and Credo, so if it was just the two of them then...

_Oh no…_

“Wait, don’t tell me you want to play **THAT** game?” Kyrie looked up to face Nero as she nodded. Her expression said _yes, that’s the game_. Nero started to stumble.

“waitwaitwaitwait- Hold on, Kyrie! We-we’re not kids anymore! We don’t have to play that game. It-it’s a childish game and we are older now. We don’t have to play that game. No, we don’t. In fact, if you want to play a game that badly, we can play other games that’s not childish and way mature than that. Yes, we can play other game. Not that game. Yeah definitely not **that game**!” Nero had to take his breath as he spoke so fast. _No, please. Anything but that game._

“But Nero is Nero, right? Even if we are older and have grown mature, we are still the same right? We can always play the game-“

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kyrie no!!!!” Nero screamed as he tried to hide his embarrassment. It’s not like he hated the game. He didn’t. It’s just that he didn’t know how to handle the outcome of the game.

Sighing in defeat, he took a sit next to her.

“Seriously, if we play that game then there’s no way I’m going to win. It’s unfair, Kyrie. You’re too good at it.” Nero hid his blush with his right hand, too embarrass to face Kyrie.

“haha, oh really then?” Kyrie chuckled to herself, feeling victorious over Nero’s defeat even before the game had even started.

* * *

It was a long, hellish day. Nero was exhausted that he felt like wanting to sleep for days, but unfortunately he couldn’t. His heart felt heavy, as if there’s a giant boulder crushing down on his heart. He thought he could deal with his emotions later but it turned out he couldn’t. Everything that happened today was like a storm coming down to crash everything on its path. He still couldn’t wrapped up everything he had learned today; Dante was his uncle. Nero knew he was related to that bastard. Almost thought Dante was his father but him be his uncle seemed way more acceptable. The one who ripped of his right arm was Dante’s twin brother. _Oh great,_ his family is messed up. Not to mention, all this while Nero had been closed to that’s man humanity named V. What kind of a joke is that?

And to top it off, the man who ripped his arm off was, surprise surprise, his **father** all along. Yeah, _Fuck._

How’s he supposed to deal with all of these bullshit? The portal has been closed down and the tree was destroyed, thanks to his uncle and his father. But now they are both in hell and there’s no way Nero could throw this massive boulder on his chest back to those two assholes. The nightmare has finally ended, but not for Nero. He had to face the aftermath of everything, alone.

Which is why he now seeks out for comfort. Finding his way through his home, to his anchor, _her_.

His head rest on her shoulder, arms around her waist as he embraces her from behind. Her left hand cradles his head, soothing the non-existence knots on his short hair.

At times like this, a little **game** from the past will do a trick or two, right?

“You are always kind to me, Nero. Always have since we were children.”

“I have always like you, Kyrie.”

“You’ve become a good brother for the children-“

“I like you so much”

Nero arms around her tightens. He whispers,

“I love you.”

Kyrie moves her body slightly to face Nero, her hand in his hair slowly move down to cup his cheek. She tiptoes as she guides his head down. Soft lips meet with his chapped lips, she kisses him gently, softly.

“I love you too, Nero.”


End file.
